


Fucking fairies!

by FearfulStilinkiHalePeach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, jelous!derek, not virgin!stiles, oblivious!Stiles, under 5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulStilinkiHalePeach/pseuds/FearfulStilinkiHalePeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now there are fairies in Beacon Hills. They are little monsters that eat virgins. The pack thinks Stiles is a virgin. Stiles is not worried about the fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking fairies!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I also do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters.

There are new supernatural beings in Beacon Hills now. Fucking fairies. And they couldn’t be harmless and cute like in the fairy tales, could they? 

No! They’re little flying monsters that feed on virgins. 

That’s right. 

When Lydia read that last part from the bestiary out loud everyone looked at Stiles. 

“What?” He mumbled, eyes wide with confusion. 

“We’ll have to take turns watching him.” Scott told the room in general, ignoring the human. 

And ... what? 

“I’ll watch him first. Who’s after me?” The true alpha continued.

Stiles looked around the room, Scott, Allison, Issac, Cora, Erica, Boyd Kira, Lydia and even Jackson look worried. 

Danny was the only one sitting in the couch trying to hold his laughter while looking at Stiles. 

That’s when it downed on him. They thought he was a virgin. Probably because he never told any of them it already happened some time ago. 

Oh boy.

He is a healthy eighteen year old boy. And like any healthy teenage boy that just discovered his bisexuality, he asked Danny to take him to the Jungle, almost a year ago. 

The other boy agreed to take him and also agreed to keep his mouth shut about it to the pack. 

Now. How is he going to explain to them that he ain’t no virgin without telling them how he lost it? That’s the real question.  
It’s not that he doesn’t trust them or anything like that, but Scott and Allison or Erica and Boyd or even Lydia and Jackson have that true love bullshit and probably think that that moment should be special. 

He doesn’t want to admit to them that his first time was the furthest thing from special. It was in a bathroom stall in Jungle with a guy he doesn’t even remember the name of and hasn’t seen since. 

The only thing he does remember is that the guy had green eyes, dark hair, stubble and that was close enough to what he really wanted but couldn’t have. 

Couldn’t have because Derek would never like him back. They’re on completely different leagues. 

So he kept going there to find guys that were at least interested in his body.

When he came back to the conversation happening around him on Derek’s loft, where the meeting was taking place, they had already decided which time each of them would watch Stiles and where they would stay. 

Stiles opened his mouth to tell them... well... something, when Scott decided to put an end to the meeting. “Ok. Me and Stiles are gonna stay at his house tonight, tomorrow-”

“That really won’t be necessary.” Stiles interrupts the alpha. 

Everyone in the room looked at him in confusion.

“Why the hell not?” Jackson asked, always the polite young man. “Do you want to be killed by fairies? Is that how you wanna go?” 

Stiles took a deep breath. “No... but I don’t think they’ll come after me...” Danny snorted at that and he glared at the other boy. “Shut up.”

“Sorry.” The tanned boy mumbled, not looking sorry in the least. 

Everyone looked dumbstruck when they all reached the same conclusion. 

“Wait... Did you two...?” Derek asked with a carefully neutral voice. 

“What?!” They both spluttered at the same time.

“No! What? God, no!” Stiles continued, arms flying everywhere. He looked apologetically at Danny “Sorry man, no offence or anything, but...” 

“Non taken, believe me.” He answered amused. 

“Then what were you saying? Are you or are you not a virgin?” Derek continued with that frustratingly neutral tone, while taking a few steps towards him. 

Stiles mind completely blanked. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

Then he managed to strangle out a small “no” while looking at his own hands. 

Derek was just a few feet away, staring at him with such intensity that he could actually feel it boring into his soul.

“If it wasn’t with him” He said pointing in Danny’s general direction “Then who was it with?” The wolf asked, so much closer that Stiles could see his chest rising and falling while he breathed. 

He noticed that everything had fallen silent around them, and when he looked he realized they were alone. 

“Well... you see... hmm.... I don’t, hmm... well, I can’t really answer that.” He said looking at everything but Derek.

The werewolf huffed in annoyance and rose his hand to Stiles chin to make him look at him. 

His eyes were glowing an electric blue, which surprised the human. 

‘Why is Derek reacting like this?’ he asked himself. 

“Just give me an answer Stiles.” The wolf’s hand traveled from his chin to his shoulder.

“It wasn’t anything romantic or whatever. It was with some guy at the Jungle.”He finally admitted. 

“With some guy at the Jungle?” Derek repeats, incredulous. “Were you that desperate to lose your virginity that you did it with the first guy you saw?” 

“I wasn’t desperate, Derek. I wanted to do it, so I did it. That’s all you need to know. I never regretted any of it.” He says getting angry at the wolf. How dare he trying to make him feel ashamed of something he isn’t ashamed about.

“Oh yeah? Was it good? Did you like it? hmm?” Derek asked, his hand tightening on Stiles shoulder. His voice leaving that carefully maintained neutral tone and giving way to anger and frustration. 

“What?” The boy mumbled, completely thrown off by that.

“You heard me.” Derek starts pushing him in the sofa’s direction. 

“Yes actually. They was pretty good.” He responds, rapidly recovering from the shock. 

Derek growled at that and pushed him down.

Stiles fell in the couch and a second later the werewolf was on top of him, face inches from his own.

“In that case, I’ll just have to make you forget all about those fucks, now won’t I?” And without letting the younger man answer he crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss. 

His hands started wandering down the boy’s chest, feeling the lean muscle underneath. 

“Off. Off. Take this damn shirt off.” Stiles mumbled when they separated for breath. 

Derek lifted himself just enough to take both of their shirts off and then went back to kissing him. Then started kissing his neck, and his chest, going even further down until he reached his pants. He started unzipping them.

“Oh god. I can’t believe this is happening.” Stiles whispered to himself eyes closed or he would come just from seeing Derek with his face so close to his dick. 

“I’ve been holding back, thinking you weren’t ready yet...” Derek told him while pulling his pants down. 

“I’m-I’m so ready.” Stiles answers finally looking down and letting out a moan at the sight. 

Later, when they’re cuddling on Derek’s bed, the wolf already with his eyes closed. Stiles starts wondering if this was just an one time thing for Derek. That’s really not what Stiles wants and he doesn’t think he can handle not having this again. 

“No more visits to the Jungle without me, okay?” Derek mumbles in his eat, already half asleep. 

With that all his worries vanish from his mind and he smiles. “Okay big guy, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because I was tired of seeing virgin!stiles everywhere. So this came out in like, half an hour or something... I'm sorry if it's bad... I tried. hihi  
> I just love sterek so much and I'm sterek trash.


End file.
